Fingerprint recognition technology is an important direction for the development of display panels and modules. Currently, common implementation methods are capacitive sensing, optical detection, pressure sensing, and ultrasonic detection and the like. The ultrasonic detection method has received more and more attention due to its advantages of no contact, no occlusion, and high precision.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may include information that does not constitute a prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.